Lina's Allergy
by RobinIV
Summary: This is just a silly story I wrote way back when.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know WHERE I came up with this one! Maybe because I have allergies. 

                              LINA'S ALLERGY

                                          By: Kelly M. Maraglia

      The sun was shining brightly, using its rays to roast the people on the earth like eggs on a frying pan. Four travelers traveled on through the forest. They slugged along, each step becoming more difficult. 

      "How far is the next town again?" The tall one, with long blond hair asked. He wore blue armor and carried a sword at his side. Gourry Gabriev was known for his swordsmanship not for his intelligence. Two of his traveling companions rolled their eyes while the other proceeded to pound him. 

      "How many times do I have to tell you yogurt brain?" Lina yelled. 

      "Umm, yogurt" Gourry sighed dreamily at the thought of food. 

      Lina turned on heel quickly, her anger giving her a moment of energy before the heat once again drained it. Lina was known her hot temper. Besides being called "the sorceress supreme" (by herself anyway), Lina Inverse was known as many things such as "The Enemy of All Who Live." 

      "Miss Lina? I don't think I can make it!" Amelia whined. Amelia was a Princess of Saillune but she often traveled with Lina for excitement, adventure, and the pursuit of justice, at least, according to her. 

      The last of the four walked quietly along, not complaining as the others did. Zelgadiss Graywords had only one thing on his mind: His cure. Unlike the others, Zel was not entirely human. He was also part golem and part demon. This was why, despite the heat, Zelgadiss insisted on wearing his mask and hood. 

      As they were nearing the edge of the forest, they heard maniacal laughter from the trees above them. They looked up and saw a woman with mint-green hair and hardly any clothing a.k.a. Martina. 

      "Lina Inverse! I knew you would come, but you won't stop me!" She proclaimed, pointing a finger at Lina in a true Amelia-like fashion. 

      "Why would I be stopping you? And just what am I stopping?" Lina asked, already annoyed. 

      "Why my romantic getaway with Master Xelloss of course" Martina answered.

      "Martina, I'll say this once: You can HAVE him!" Lina replied, now getting extremely irritated. 

      "You can't fool me! I know your TRUE feelings for Master Xelloss! Therefore, I'll put this curse on you, Lina Inverse: The Curse of the Monster Zomalgustav! Now, give me something of yours!" Martina ranted on. Lina just shook her head and handed Martina one of her earrings. 

      "Miss Lina, why are you going to let her cast a curse on you?" Amelia whined.

      "Because she won't leave me alone until I do so who cares!" Lina said. 

      "And now the curse" Martina lifted her hands up to the sky and it grew dark. Then Zelgadiss moved the black background out of the way and it was light again. 

      "I've had enough! Fireball" Lina cast and roasted Martina. Afterwards the group continued on. 

      They finally reached a town and the group ran at neck-breaking speed toward the first inn. The reserved rooms and went straight for the restaurant. A snobbish waitress went to their table to take their order. 

      "Hello. I'm Ari, your waitress. What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

      Zelgadiss ordered an iced coffee, Amelia ordered a quarter of the menu, Gourry ordered another quarter and the waitress waited impatiently for Lina to make up her mind.

      "Hello! I don't have all day!" The waitress said impatiently, but Lina didn't take attitude from anybody. 

      "I'll have the other half of the menu and step on it!" Lina commanded. 

      "For weirdoes like you, it'll be a long while!" Ari yelled. Zelgadiss bowed his head. This made Lina even more pissed. She hated it when he got depressed.

      "FIREBALL" A very overdone Ari fell to the floor. Another waitress walked over to the table, looked briefly down at Ari and shrugged her shoulders. 

      "Oh well. She had it coming. Sorry about her rudeness. Now I believe your order was the entire menu and an iced coffee, right?" The waitress asked.

      "That's right!" Lina confirmed.

      "Very well, Miss. It'll be along shortly." 

      The food arrived in record time. As they were eating, a soft sound was heard. A-choo. Everyone stopped eating for a minute before they continued. Then the door opened and Xelloss with Martina latched onto him walked through the door.

      "Well, well, if it isn't Lina!" He exclaimed in false surprise when he saw her. He knew she would be there. For some reason, he always seems to know where she is. A-CHOO!!!! There was the noise again. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise. It came from Lina. Xelloss took a step closer, curious. Then Lina started sneezing uncontrollably. 

      "Is Miss Lina allergic to something?" Amelia asked, concerned.

      "It can't be the atmosphere. She's been here for hours and had no problem." Zel thought out loud. 

      "You don't think it's the food do you?!" Gourry asked, worried.

      "No, the two of you have been eating it too. Besides, it's the same type of food we get everywhere and she's never had a problem." Zel explained. Then he suggested.

      "Perhaps it's the company." He gestured to Xelloss and Martina. Martina leaned closer to Lina with no problems. But when Xelloss leaned it, Lina sneezed right in his face. Zel was dumbfounded.

      "I guess this means I was right. Lina is allergic to Xelloss." He smirked at this. Suddenly, Martina started laughing.

      "This is not funny, Miss Martina!" Xelloss whined. 

      "Of course not, Master Xelloss, but it is the power of my curse! Now Lina, you can't go near Master Xelloss!" Martina exclaimed proudly.

      "Break the curse, Miss Martina." Xelloss told her.

      "But Master Xelloss..." Martina whined. Xelloss opened his eyes with the intention of scaring her. It worked.

      "Oh all right." She conceded. She handed Lina back her earring. Lina put it back on. The curse was broken. 

      "Now let's test it." As Xelloss leaned closer to Lina, she once again sneezed in his face. He turned around and glared at Martina. She made a hasty retreat and Xelloss teleported in pursuit. 

      "Poor Miss Martina" Amelia commented. Suddenly, Lina started laughing.

      "What a bunch of suckers! I can't believe you guys fell for it! There was no curse, but it was funny to piss Xelloss off. MUAHAHAHAHA! Now let's eat!" Lina got a head start and Gourry and Amelia joined in. Zel once again smirked as he sipped his iced coffee. 

                                    The End


End file.
